Databook Info
The Databook What is the Databook? The Databook is a table that helps keep track of one's points and how one's characters attributes are reflected upon it. This allows for a sense of balance to be created, and a sort of basis for a person to go off on how their character may act physically. Such would be if your character wasn't to have a lot of Strength, then they would probably be bent out of shape or something along those lines. Points in your Databook may also affect how your character fights, say if someone was to be stronger than you then your character would probably lose in an arm wrestling match. Having high and low points can also affect the outcome of an event, say if you had a large amount of debris falling on you, if you had a certain amount of Speed then you could outrun it, if you had strength then you could catch it or you could simply be flattened like dough. The Databook is important and is essential to how your character evolves to live in the cold world of Niflhel. How many points can I have in the Databook? Each Databook, for obvious reasons being, has a specific total depending upon someone's Skill level. The levels for each skill, both their minimum and their maximum, can be seen below. Novice Starting points: 10.5 Points Maximum points: 16 Points Apprentice Starting points: 16 Points Maximum points: 22.5 Points Journeyman Starting points: 22.5 Points Maximum points: 30 points Hero Starting points: 30 Points Maximum points: 38.5 Points Legend Starting points: 38.5 Points Maximum points: 44 Points If you have any questions about changing the amount of Databook points for certain skill ranks, then please consult your Tribune. Compare and Contrast of Databooks Below you may see a complete Databook which will signify when something is terrible to great in a Databook. In order to establish a commons as far as someone's strength and speed goes as well, it should be noted we have a way of displaying the capable powers of an individual. Strength The average Novice can exert around 800 psi per punch. With the gradual increase of something such as .25 points then you are able to have the difference of 100 psi. Speed The average Novice starts being able to run 15 mph. With each increase/decrease in .25 points a person may be able to go 5 mph faster or slower than originally. Intelligence The average Novice has the IQ of 100. With each increase/decrease in .25 points the RPC will have a gain or loss of 5 IQ points. (Note: Don't watch people argue for a while, otherwise your brain cells might start commiting suicide). Other Things to Know About the Databook Is there anything I should know about the Databook? Yes, you must have a minimum of 1 point for each section of your databook. How do I train to get my points up? In order to give yourself larger points, also being for you to progress your character closer to, there are a few training methods to levelling up your character. The only given method at the moment is to do 3 consistent sessions training in a certain aspect. Given you complete these consistent sessions and post them on the wiki, then you may allocate a bonus of .25 points to the section trained on.